1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system that provides an electronic album (an on-line album) or a file, and in particular relates to one that deletes an album or a file that has been registered.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, an album that has been registered upon an electronic album site can be deleted manually by the user who registered it (i.e. by the publisher), but there are some publishers who are lazy and neglect this deletion procedure for a long period of time. When an album is not deleted and is left over a long time, then the storage region of the server for the electronic album site uselessly continues to be used, and not only is this a burden from the point of view of the server, but also it has the disadvantage, from the point of view of the user, that the searchability of the albums decreases. Thus, an album deletion method has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-342741) in which an album that has been registered by this publisher is deleted unconditionally if a publisher does not log in to an album site for a predetermined period of time, or in which an album that has not been accessed for a predetermined period of time is deleted.